OVERDOSE
by stillewolfie
Summary: Mereka terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang; bercerita singkat kemudian saling mengucap cinta. [#SasuHinaWritingChallenge] Sasuke/Hinata.


**Normal POV**

Untuk pertama kali, Hinata merasa dilanda dilema seperti ini.

Gadis itu terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Buku tulis dengan beberapa rangkai kata tengah tercetak di dalamnya. Mata ungu bagai permata hanya berpacu pada satu sosok di suatu tempat.

Tak lama, lengan kanan kembali bergerak—menulis sederet kalimat yang kembali muncul tatkala ide melintas di kepalanya.

Sedangkan sosok tersebut masih berada di tempat yang sama. Orang itu membelakangi Hinata, dengan kamera yang siap sedia di kedua tangan.

Hinata tahu apa yang ia pandang saat ini.

Dirinya yang dikenal sebagai kaum adam, lelaki bermata hitam dengan tatapan setajam elang—sedang membidik satu rangkaian pengetahuan alam.

Satu-satunya alasan Hinata tersenyum hari ini hanyalah dia—pria yang memiliki hawa yang sangat memikat.

.

.

.

 **OVERDOSE**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Overdose by stillewolfie**

 **Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

OOC, AU, typos, etc.

.

.

 **EVENT**. SasuHina Writing Challenge

 _now music playing: EXO-K — Overdose_

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin memperhatikanku?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit ketika Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memang tidak boleh?"

Angin semilir menerbangkan helai mereka.

Sasuke membiarkan kamera yang sempat ia pakai tadi menggantung di lehernya. Ia perhatikan wajah Hinata yang tersenyum lembut, kemudian matanya beralih pada buku yang sempat ditulis oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tulis apa—" Hinata belum menjawab, namun Sasuke langsung memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bilang kau sedang menulis tentang diriku lagi, Hinata."

Gadis yang dimaksud terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata kau tahu," Ia berujar ringan. "Memang apalagi yang kulakukan kalau kau menyuruhku ke sini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kita bisa berbincang banyak hal, 'kan?"

"Itu akan terwujud kalau kau tidak sibuk dengan kameramu."

Sasuke bungkam, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Baik," Sasuke melepaskan gantungan kameranya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Hinata dan lengannya terlipat pada bangku panjang. "Aku di sini untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum manis. Ia tutup bukunya dan meraih lengan Sasuke. "Akan kuhargai setiap detik yang kau berikan padaku, Sasuke-kun."

Angin musim panas menerbangkan helai mereka. Rambut panjang Hinata menggelitiki setengah wajah Sasuke, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Melainkan lengan besarnya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, memberikan kesan hangat tak terkira.

"Aku … sangat senang kau mau menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk. "Kalau situasinya berbeda, kita pasti akan sering berjumpa, Hinata."

Hinata menutup kedua mata, menikmati segala sentuhan ringan Sasuke di puncak kepalanya. Angin di pertengahan musim panas terasa menyenangkan, begitu hangat dan bergairah. Mereka berdua hanya terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang, dengan senyum tipis yang memiliki makna berbeda-beda.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata berujar dengan suara lembutnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Pria yang dimaksud mengadahkan kepala, menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh awan berarak, "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Lalu ia berkata dengan suara rendah.

Hinata terkikik pelan. Namun kekehan itu perlahan menghilang ketika mata ungunya menangkap Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya—senyum yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya.

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut panjang gadisnya. Ia kecup dahi Hinata begitu dalam, membuat perempuan itu langsung menutup kedua mata.

"Nanti malam tidurlah yang nyenyak," Setelah kecupan itu selesai, Sasuke berkata tanpa menghilangkan lengkungan di bibirnya. "Aku akan menyusulmu. Jadi, tidurlah duluan."

Hinata sempat membeku. Namun, ia membalas senyum Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, tak lupa serta rona merah di kedua pipi. "Aku akan menunggumu…"

"Tentu," Kata Sasuke, ia menghela napas. "Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke pun pamit. Untuk terakhir kali di siang itu, ia lemparkan senyum pada Hinata. Sang gadis membalasnya dengan senyuman teduh. Ia terus seperti itu hingga bayangan Sasuke tak lagi terlihat oleh sepasang permata miliknya.

"Hinata."

Suara di belakang bangku panjang memanggil. Lantas, Hinata segera membereskan segalanya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Ino," Hinata berbalik, menyapa perempuan pirang yang tengah membawa sesuatu di tangan kurusnya. "Bunga apa yang kau pilih hari ini?"

Ino melangkah mendekati sahabatnya. Ia menyerahkan benda tersebut pada Hinata. " _Sweet pea_ ," Gadis pirang itu terkekeh. "Semoga kau menyukainya."

" _Sweet pea_?" Hinata menatap sebuket bunga berwarna-warni yang diikat sedemikian rupa oleh Ino. "Indah sekali. Apa bunga ini memiliki arti?"

"Arti? Tentu saja," Ino tersenyum lembut. "Artinya, 'terima kasih atas waktu yang menyenangkan'."

 _Benar._

Mendengar penuturan Ino yang penuh kelembutan, Hinata pun mengangguk pelan. "Sebaiknya kita pergi, sebentar lagi cuaca akan terik, Ino."

"Ya, aku tahu." Mereka berdua mulai beranjak dari taman itu. "Kita bisa makan es krim setelah urusan ini selesai, Hinata."

Gadis berambut panjang hanya mengangguk. "Kuharap dia menyukainya…"

"Apapun yang kau berikan, dia pasti suka."

Hinata terkekeh lagi. Yang dikatakan Ino tentulah sebuah fakta.

 _Sungguh, saat ini dia ingin menangis._

Angin menerbangkan dedaunan dan membuat benda itu berputar-putar ke udara. Sekarang, taman itu kosong—tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Entah mengapa, dunia terasa hening mendadak.

Karena satu-satunya benda yang terlihat di sana hanyalah sebuah kamera usang, yang sengaja ditinggal di sebuah bangku panjang dengan beribu kenangan.

.

.

 _Sekarang, di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang sama, kita kembali bertemu—terduduk dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehermu._

 _Aku tahu apa yang kupandang saat ini hanyalah ilusi biasa. Aku tahu bahwa semua berupa permainan semata._

 _Tapi, berbicara denganmu yang tidak nyata sama sekali bukan masalah, 'kan?_

 _Sungguh, saat ini … aku hanya ingin berterima kasih._

 _Terima kasih atas waktu yang kau berikan, Sasuke-kun._

.

.

* * *

 **challenge: overdose — owari**

* * *

.

 **A/N** : saya hanya ingin berkata, semoga suka.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mind to Review?**

Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya!

 **Happy Birthday yang ke XX(?), Sasuke Uchiha~!**

sign,  
stillewolfie.

.

* * *

 **OVERDOSE — END**


End file.
